


hurts seeing you in pain.

by trblingthoughts



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Brothers, Family, Multi, taejun seeking for happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trblingthoughts/pseuds/trblingthoughts
Summary: no matter how tough and cruel it is, yeonjun will always make sure taehyun is safe.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	hurts seeing you in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is my first taejun fic ive written ever in my life so the story wasnt that long even for my liking but i hope its nice enough for me to deliver it to you. 
> 
> // trigger warning: abusive parent (father) //

days become different since 5 years ago. since the inseparable siblings need to live in different houses that lead them to total different worlds.

living like this giving them distinct ways of thingking. yeonjun, the oldest, puts freedom at the top of everything. he neither cared about how he scored in every school subjects nor he cared about what people would say about that. he loves painting and making music, it keeps him for being just the way he is. no one can control him, including his mother who's never make a presence in his eyes anymore or even calling his name ever again.

but for taehyun, life is a whole strict rule that tied him up to the extent its hard for him to feel happy, or even to simply just breathe in peace. he tops every classes and everyone in the school knows it. he's academically unbeatable so is him in some of sport clubs like soccer. he loves soccer the most, he won in some of big tournaments and bring home the trophies also the loud compliments from people around. but again, he isn't feeling pleasured enough with all those antics.

their parents divorced 5 years ago that made them live in two different environments. but unfortunately none of them living a good enough life. yeonjun is used to feel lonely without any affections from their mother, and taehyun... well their father is really caring towards him. the more caring their father be, the more pain he has to receive.

that man, who they assumed to be their father is a whole dictator piece of shit they both hate the most. and when the law decided taehyun to follow their father, yeonjun couldn't help himself any longer to stood up and shouted that he wanted to keep taehyun away from their father and just let himself be the one who follow their father instead of his beloved younger brother. but that wish couldn't be granted. the decision couldn't be changed. and eversince it happened, they both live in a misery and hellish life. 

time goes by, the relationship of the siblings started to loosened. taehyun who used to pass by yeonjuns class to ask him if he wanted to come with him to the cafetaria is now not again in yeonjuns sight. the only news he heard about his brother is about him winning many competitions and annouced as the best student for 2 years straight. 

he must've felt really proud, but he is too overwhelmed by the worries of the fact that his brother is actually being corrupted by his cruel father. he is sure that behind all these achievements his brother got, his brother is in total force and living with such bad treatments from his father. it suffocates him everytime he thought about it. he wants to do something but taehyun himself always abandons him to even come visit his current house.

until one day, yeonjun, without any warning, comes to the front door of his father and brother's home.

door isn't fully closed, and in that moment, yeonjun take the chance to sneek in into the house trying his best to not making any sound. he suddenly flinched when he reached the wall that seperated the front part of the house and the living room. he heard shouts and cries of pain. 

'no no no' yeonjun mumbled slowly wishing his imagination didnt come out being true.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO BE SCORED AS BAD AS THAT!! DIDNT I TELL YOU THAT I WOULD BE MAD IF YOU DIDNT OBEY MY RULE AND SCREWED UP LIKE THIS?!" that was their father followed by two punches voice afterwards.

it hurts yeonjun so much. his heart stings. hes still standing there watching the views of taehyun being kicked and punched numerous times until he can see bloods splattering across the floor. 

he cant take it anymore. hes totally pissed, "DAD STOP. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO TAEHYUN!" 

both taehyun and their father are totally surprised by yeonjun sudden presence.

"yeonjun hyung..." yeonjun heard that low voice of taehyun who was already on the floor unable to move.

"i can call the police and get yourself arrested soon after doing these shitty things to your son." yeonjun sounded so mad like he was about to punch his fathers face.

but not so fast when his father immediately slapped yeonjuns face really hard. not long after that, he punched yeonjun's face and stomach hard until he broke down. taehyun keeps shouting the words 'hyung', 'no', and 'stop'. but his weak condition doesnt allow him to do things to prevent his fathers dirty hands to touch his precious yeonjun hyung. things become worse when his father dragged yeonjun to the unused bathroom at the backyard. 

in front of him now is a big pool of water from nowhere he could know and his father forcefully dipped his head to the water. his hands are tied up several moments before he came to the backyard so he can do nothing now but trying to catch his breath. after 5 minutes, his father finally pulled his head by the hair and let yeonjun breathe. yeonjun is now hyperventilating and desperately normalizing his heartbeat.

"hear me out kid, if you dare to come and touch my businesses, which are this house and all the things that happen inside, youll see me ruining taehyuns life completely as soon as possible." that was the last thing he heard from his father before he's being left like that with his hands still tied up perfectly.

it has passed 10 minutes until he sees his brother tries to run with all his remaining energy towards him.

"hyung im sorry... you shouldnt have came." taehyun said with eyes full of guilts and drenched with tears. 

his look is a mess, bloods and cuts everywhere, his hair is also drenched in sweats, as well as his white tshirt that some of its parts already stained red of the blood.

yeonjun was too focused on his brothers condition until he didnt realize that his hands have already been released. taehyun immediately hugged yeonjun tight. saying sorry numerous times with tears never stop falling from his eyes.

"what are you sorry for, taehyun? youre being treated terrible for a long time and it can never be compared with how my condition now. i just want to protect you. i want you to be free. i want you to be happy, taehyun."

"hyung, if youre living well and healthy, its enough to make me happy. so please dont come over again."

that moment. the pain strikes through yeonjun's heartbeats as how he really wants to take all the painful days away from his brother. he wish he could reach taehyun's hands, hold it as tightest as he could, and get him closer to him. closer to what always taehyun assumed as the safest place.

yeonjun, no matter what, will make it happen.


End file.
